I Can't Be Put Back Together, Can I?
by fromBelgiumwithchocolatexD4
Summary: In a single day and a night of misfortunate, the island of Atlantis sunk beneath the waves. That was what everyone said. It wasn't the case. Not to her captors, at least.
1. History repeats itself

Curse her soft heart, Atlantis thought, as another wave of agony rocked her body. She stumbled against the stone of a building and slid down until she sat on the ground. The tortured screams of her people rang in her ears as gunfire peppered the air. She clenched her teeth as the ground rumbled under her, sealing her fate. At the most, she had two hours to live. She took a deep breath and stood up. Her blonde hair, so carefully tied that morning, snapped the tie that held it together, and it came free, cascading down around her shoulders. She broke into a run, seeing the danger in staying behind.

What had caused her to come to this?

She had sunk to the bottom of the ocean once, long ago. Years had passed since her captors had fished her out, and spared her people…let them have a second chance at life, and yet that alone had led to her destruction. She had good friends, good friends who had sworn to protect her. Where had they all gone? Why was she facing _them, of all people, alone? She still heard their voices in her head, the most painful one ripping at her heart. _

_It wasn't fair. LIFE wasn't fair. Atlantis heard pounding footsteps and ran into the alleyway, and hid in the shadows. She slumped against the wall and bit back tears she should've let fallen. She closed her tired eyes, maybe for the last time if someone found her, and looked back on her life, letting her mind slip into unconsciousness. _


	2. 360 BC

**360 BC.**

Atlantis's troops marched with malice. Their country was weak of late, and they would die in place for the frightened girl who had the responsibility from birth. Greece watched them from afar, amazed at the speed it took for the troops to attack. His own army battled hers with matched force. He hadn't wanted her to do this. She was his precious sister, the one he had found before anyone else. SHE was HIS in every way possible. Why had she tried something as risky as overthrowing Athens? In any event, it didn't matter. As the Greek slaughtered her troops, he heard the screams from the island. He slammed a fist against the marble of a building. He had to settle this, once and for all.

The island fell into a abyss of destruction. Mothers were sobbing, holding their children closer and closer as the water crashed through the alleys with such force it would've been near impossible not to die. He watched as a father tried in vain to protect his wife and children. A girl caught his eye just as the water overtook them. "Help." her eyes had pleaded. He shook his head, the memory already being too haunting. He turned away from the corpses and broke into a run. Greece knew where she would be.

Where they had planned to be the greatest force known to man, to be together forever.

Where he had drawn on her tanned limbs drawings of stars and monsters.

Where he had fallen in love with her.

Now it didn't matter. He only needed to end this. He knew in the future, the act would drive him to near insanity, the sheer madness of it growing too much to bear. Greece turned a corner, and there, standing , was her.

Atlantis. The wind blew back her hair, illuminating it in the moonlight, her green eyes tired and defeated. Her white tunic danced on her lean frame, revealing a tattooed thigh. Greece's breath caught in his throat. So beautiful, even in the wake of her destruction. She outstretched her arms, and he flew into them, his body wracking with long-overdue sobs.

"Θα δούμε ο ένας τον άλλο, και πάλι Ελλάδα. Είναι εντάξει αδελφός, είναι εντάξει, δεν έχετε καμία άλλη επιλογή, Αντίο, τον μεγαλύτερο αδελφό. **(**_**We'll see each other again, Greece. It's alright brother, it's alright, you don't have any other choice. Goodbye, older brother**__.)" _She sighed, burying her face into his hair. Greece nodded and then pressed his lips to her once, twice, again, three times, before turning around and running. He saw the wave and what it could do. He reached his ship and got far away enough so he could still see Atlantis, gleaming in the water, the smile still set upon her lips, her blood part of the ocean, the tattoo's shimmering on her broken body. Greece turned away as Atlantis's island, sank beneath the water and out of sight.


	3. January 16th, 2005

**January 16****th**** , 2005.**

**Norway's hands were growing cold. Not a new thing to the nation. He rubbed them together as he gazed at the ocean, dusted with a layer of ice, his breath coming out in sharp puffs. Denmark had annoyed him more than usual, then attempted to grope him AGAIN, so Norway had come here to clear his head. Standing on the edge of the ocean, the breeze whistling past his ears, he allowed a smile to grace his features. It was so peaceful, and nobody had the mind to bother him there. He carefully started to walk on the ice, his feet only staying there a minute for fear of crashing into the freezing water. **

**He felt something under him. **

**Norway wiped off the frost clouding the face of the ocean, and nearly gave himself a heart attack. **

**Under the face of the ice was a girl. Her ice-blond hair flowed around her face and her green eyes were wide open, and Norway saw all the colors of the sea in them. A tattered white dress hung on her frame, and….was that a sea monster on her thigh? Norway skidded off the ice with help of his trolls and broke off in a dead run for the house where the nations were staying. **


	4. January 16th, 2005, 3:18 PM

**January 16****th****, 2005, **3:18 P.M.

Denmark was in the game room when Norway had flung the door open, and started screaming. "Nor, what's wrong? Are you hurt, talk to me! NORWAY!" he frantically yelled, giving the smaller nation a shake. Norway started to cry. Denmark could only make out certain words. "Girl….trapped….ice…" Norway hiccupped out through his tears. Denmark let go of Norway as if an electric shock had hit him, in a way, it had.

"_Something must have been seriously scary about this girl to have Norway reduced to a pile of mush." _he thought to himself.

"Fin!" he shouted into the hallway. Finland poked his head out of the study. "Yes Denmark?" he asked, Sweden's head popping out over his. "Take Norway into the kitchen and calm him down. Think he needs a drink." Denmark ordered, his expression deathly serious. Finland nodded and came out of the study, took Norway's hand and was off down the hardwood halls. Sweden made a move to follow them but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You need to come with me. Iceland too." Denmark murmured, his eyes narrowing, daring the Swede to say otherwise. Sweden just nodded. "ICE! Get down here NOW!" Denmark yelled up the stairs.

**January 16****th****, 2005, 3:43 P.M,**

**The three made their way down to the place where on more than one occasion at least one of the crew had to get Norway. Iceland was leading the way, his white-gloved hands crossed in front of him, rubbing across the brown material of his uniform. Denmark followed close behind, his battleaxe swung over his shoulder. Sweden took up the rear, not very concerned about the task at hand, but what his wife and son were doing without him. Iceland suddenly stopped, Denmark crashing into him, almost sending his axe into Sweden's face. Iceland's face tightened and pointed to a spot on the face of the ocean, where the frost had not yet covered. Denmark pushed ahead, his heavy boots slipping on the ice, followed by his companions. He stuck the tip of the axe into the sheet of ice and with a grunt and a push the ice cracked and gave out. Iceland flawlessly glided over to Denmark, and peeked over his shoulder. **

**Norway hadn't been kidding. There was a girl, and she looked as dead as one could trapped under the ice. A ripped white dress floated around her frame, and blue markings ran up and down the limbs they could see. Iceland, quite out of character, shove Denmark aside, and put a finger to the girl's head. Surprise, surprise, it was ice-cold. It wasn't like she was alive or anything. Denmark looked at her a moment and then sighed and stood up. Norway had just gotten spooked, that's all. Iceland grasped the chunk of ice and fitted it back over the hole with the girl. **

**Unbeknownst to them, the girl under blinked her eyes. **

**POINT OF THIS? I DON'T KNOW MYSELF. I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT THERE. **

**HIYA! I always forget to put these after the chapter, so please forgive me! *kneels for forgiveness* I'm hoping you're enjoying the story! **


	5. January 1st, 2012, 6:54

1/1/12

Atlantis pulled back her hair into a ponytail, sighing. Ancient Greece had found her once again on the outskirts of their property trying to escape from the ruined mansion they now called home. It wasn't her fault they had kept her there to be a part of the "Council of Ancients." Rome, Germania, Ancient Britian, Ancient Greece (UGH), and Ancient Egypt, not to mention Ancient Scadanavia. She didn't want to be a part of the council, even if they allowed her to live.

It was completely ridiculous.

Why should she be a part of this Council of Ancients, when her country was thriving? She was ancient, so to speak, but not everyone had forgotten her. Heck, America knew she existed, and had tried to launch several expeditions in order to recover her body, thinking it deep down in the ocean, still there in the ocean. Germany, though they disliked each other, one because he never fully awknowlged her existence in the first place, but he still at least, knew she existed.

Once she had gotten the attention of a few Nordics, and even Cuba, but they all forgot about the girl trapped in the ice or the girl just out of reach under the water. It was depressing after a few millenia of trying to be noticed and having the attempt completely fall through. How did Canada manage it all these years? When she made her debut back into society, she'd have to ask him...yeah. If she ever made it back. It wasn't for certain, was it?

"Atlantis?" a gruff voice brought her back to the present. She turned around from her mirror and turned to the person. There, standing in her doorway, was Ancient Scadanavia. His hard blue eyes bored deeply into her own sea-green eyes. "I need a favor."

She was now at attention, hoping it had something to do with getting her out of here.

Anything would do.

**-I"M BAAACK-**

Hope you enjoyed this! How many of you thought this was discontinued? How many? :D Anyways, I didn't really have many ideas for this for a while, but out with the old and in with the new, huh? :) Anyways, please review if you want to!

Hasta la Pasta!


End file.
